


Hellboy Oneshots

by WolfCatLee



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Gen, High School, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfCatLee/pseuds/WolfCatLee
Summary: After rewatching Hellboy (2004), aka the better one, I've been inspired to write about the Hellboy I grew up to know and love. I've had a crush on the guy since I was little, so I figured I may as well make a one shot book for the hell of it.





	Hellboy Oneshots

 

Your hands swiped over your black blazer a few solid times, straightening it out before you made your way down the hall to your club room. The "Paranormal Research" club was the club of all clubs you had chosen to fill your time with. It was rather lazy--but still fun. Considering the fact that the whole school was centered around paranormal phenomena and filled with it as well the concept was not that creative, but you had to pick something. Had it not been for the people in the club you most likely would have left by now, namely the big red ape who was the leader.

Hellboy.

The most revered guy in school, he was Principal Broom's son, but also rumored to be the biological son of Satan! Some envied him, others admired him, but despite this his club didn't get much traction, most likely because his father monitored who joined. Despite this, you managed to wriggle your way into the small group and tag along on their misadventures.

Speaking of, you were getting rather close to the door. You fixed your colored tie excitedly before you opened it, but a sudden surge of memory dawned on you. Liz had left a few days ago.

You opened the door to the big red brute himself, complaining away to Abe. Come to think of it, that's all the club has been for a while.

Their relationship had been on and off since they hooked up, but it seemed that they had a particularly big bout this time. Normally, they would fight, be angry the entire club meeting, then make up at the end, but not this time. Liz finally worked up the nerve to leave the club altogether, and Hellboy hasn't shut up about it since.

Almost immediately, Abe locked eyes with you, but Hellboy barely twitched at the sound of your arrival, too deep in his rant to care. Abe always knew you had a thing for him, with his abilities and all, but never really tried to set you two up for obvious reasons. You gently closed the sliding door behind you, not even uttering a small greeting as to not interrupt Big Red. Abe listened to him ramble until he finally took a breather for a few moments, finally giving him an opportunity to speak.

"[Y/N] is here," He gestured toward you almost hurriedly, as if he was eager to change the subject. Red's head turned to your direction, but it was clear he was in no hurry to say hi or anything of the sort. "Oh, hi [L/N]," His tail swished gently as he spoke, his usual disinterest about him. He always kept a safe distance from you--it was strange. He never used your first name, never seemed particularly fond of you or unfond of you, just neutral. You were like the Meyers of the group, except you weren't booted from the club for trying to get with Liz.

"Hey, Red," You greeted, trying to sound as friendly and upbeat as possible. It was hard to approach this man, he didn't have a personality preference so you just had to be you and hope he'd be cool with it. "You having girl troubles again, huh," You asked as if you didn't hear him just a few seconds ago, and he merely scoffed. "Yeah, again. Liz is just being so damn difficult... Like so what I punched her long time friends for being douchebags? Not my fault that they're assholes," He rested his hands on the table as he stood, looking as if he had just slammed them down for a passionate objection in court.

You admired the way his taut ass looked in his uniform pants for a moment before it occured to you. He was actually being open about his problems for once, open to you at least. Abe was also present, but this was still farther than you've normally gotten. You brightened up slightly. "Is there anything I can do to help? I have second period with her, I might be able to plead your case," You offered, despite the fact that you wanted him more than he wanted Liz to make up with him. Perhaps you could give it a half-ass attempt, have her shoot you down, report back to HB and get in good with him for trying at the very least.

"Nah, I don't think she'd listen, even if you are friends with her," He growled to himself slightly, tail swishing back and forth a bit more feverishly now. Abe noticed it too, and he could hear the gears in your head shifting with each advance you made toward his friend. His moral compass was telling him to cut this short, but you hadn't done anything bad yet. And besides, maybe Hellboy would finally call things off with Liz and go for you--best case scenario Liz wouldn't set the school ablaze because of it. Perhaps he should do something.

"Hey, why don't I take you out for a drink or something," You offered, a small smirk tugging at the side of your face. Hellboy didn't seem opposed to the idea, in fact, his face said that he was a tad intrigued. "You're not old enough to get alcohol," He seemed suspicious as he looked over his shoulder at you, looking you in the eyes for once. You felt a jolt of electricity run through you as you caught his yellow gaze in yours, forcing you to look away rather quickly. "I know a place," You said, trying to keep your confidence about you 

"I don't think that would be very good for either of you, finals are coming up soon and you sh--""Ah shut it, a few drinks won't hurt," Hellboy interrupted Abe before he could finish his sentence, and you didn't know whether or not to be happy that his doubts were silenced. "You can come too, Abe, to monitor us," You offered, exchanging a knowing smile with Red. You both knew he was a major lightweight--hands down. Abe sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, alright, I suppose I'll join the two of you--but not to drink," He was on to what you were planning, but you played dumb.

"Great, then it's an official club meeting at 7!"

*•*•*•*

You were laughing it up with Red and Abe outside the obscure convenience store that you bought the alcohol at, all of you drunk to hell and back. Abe was slurring everything he said and laughing at whatever shitty joke came from Hellboy or you, and even Hellboy was, but you were different. You weren't the same kind of drunk, more so of just the calm and overly relaxed kind, but also a tad giggly. 

"And Liz was like, "What the hell is that rat doing in my food," and I told her--" He cut himself off with a wheeze. "That's why," A snort came out this time. "That's why it's called Ratatouille!" He reeled his head back and laughed as if he were the world's best comedian watching his own show, and you simply laughed along with him. You and Abe both leaned on his shoulders as you sat in the alleyway, and it had just now occurred to you. You bat your eyes a few times, a smile hinging itself on your face as you began to appreciate the feel of his bulky shoulder up against your head. 

You closed your eyes, listening to Abe's laughter fade from hysterical to silence, and then there was gentle snoring. Neither you nor Hellboy really knew if this was healthy for a water-oriented creature such as himself, but you both assumed he would be fine. Though, he could've sworn Broom had told him to bring him at 8 or something like that...

"Hey, Red," You asked, slurring your speech a bit more to sound drunker than you actually were. "Yeah," He asked back, staring off into nothing as each of his eyes blinked individually. "You're a real stand-up guy, you know that?" You looked up at him, sneaking an arm around his. He looked back down at you, clearly out of it as he stared into your eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm ugly," He replied, responding God knows who. "You are not ugly, you're unconventionally attractive," You assured him, chuckling lazily as you reached a hand up to pat the side of his face. Your alcohol rested between your legs, you needed more hands to get touchy with.

"You think so," He asked, smiling softly. "I know so," You promised, gently swiping your thumb across his cheek. It was strange how fast alcohol bonded people, but also tore them apart in the same breath. You reckoned Liz would be pissed if anyone ever found out about his, yet your hands took the opportunity to roam like free candy. One was on his bicep while the other still rested on his face, both moving a bit.

"Been a while since Liz touched me like this," He scoffed, his sulfur colored eyes boring into yours once again. "I can touch you better than Liz," You stared right back at him, your buzzed state making you a bit more bold. He hummed softly at your words, not saying anything as he simply stared at you. It took him a small while before his fist of doom's bulky fingers slipped behind you, moving slowly and perhaps even thoughtfully. "I always thought you were cute," He admitted finally, his voice a bit more stable this time.

"Yeah, me too," You said thoughtlessly, hoping he understood what you mean. "I just... Didn't want to start anything, like bad blood or somethin' like that. I was so invested into Liz that I couldn't risk getting to know you, you know," He sounded spacey, he was ranting from the heart it seemed. "I get it," You muttered softly, finally understanding why he's been so uncaring toward you. It was nice to know that it wasn't your own fault.

As you gazed into his brooding sulfur eyes you couldn't help but want to kiss him. You had a choice, be a good person and stop this before it got anywhere or... Well, the opposite. You knew him and Liz would probably hook back up after a while and get over it but right now they were apart, so it wouldn't be too terrible of you to take advantage of the situation... Right?

You stared at him longingly, the hand resting on his face prompting him to come closer. He picked up on the signal and leaned closer, his breath on your face and yours on his. You could smell the alcohol on his breath, and that just made you want to kiss him more. You were the one to deal the gap between your lips, kissing him a bit too passionately. You had been longing for a chance like this since you first saw him, and this may very well be the last time you ever kiss him.

Surprisingly enough, he kissed back. His normal hand raised up to your face to mirror yours, holding you in the kiss. After you two began to realize that it was wrong you quickly separated, unfortunately neither of your tongues had the chance to shine. You both sat there, breathing softly as you stared at each other a little while longer.

"I... I should take Abe home," He said finally after what seemed like hours of silence. You nodded, looking away from him. Had you not been so hammered you would have been ashamed. He was hesitant to let go of you but he did anyway, wondering if this would be the only time he'd get to be close to you like that. Was he truly falling for you, or was that the alcohol talking? He didn't know, and perhaps he didn't want to.

He stood to his feet--albeit extremely wobbly--and picked up his fish friend, slinging him over his shoulder. You quietly watched from the ground as he began to walk off, carelessly leaving his own drink behind as he did so. "Bye, Red," You called, only getting a mere wave in response.

You sighed quietly, your heart feeling a bit heavy. You wanted him back, but you didn't know if you'd ever get him back. Ah well, at least you got a kiss out of it, right?

You glanced over at the ground where he sat, noticing that his flip phone lay on the ground next to his beverage. You smiled softly, popping the thing open and going straight to the contact list to punch in your number.

 

You had a feeling he would be calling after he got this thing back. 


End file.
